Ne m'attend plus
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Mortellement blessés, Sam et Jack attendent avec angoisse la cavalerie. Mais celle-ci tarde et Jack doit faire face a un choix déchirant.


_Hello tout le monde, nouvelle petite fiction Sam/Jack. _

_Bon j'ai mis « Drama », ce n'en est pas vraiment un je dirais ! Vous n'allez pas pleurer à la fin... quoique ;)_

_Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez!_

* * *

**Ne m'attends plus.**

Alors que les deux soleils de la planète P3X-501 descendaient vers l'horizon, baignant la plaine d'une douce lumière orangée, l'équipe SG-1 se dirigeait vers la Porte des Etoiles. Leur exploration avait été des plus banales et des plus reposantes, à part le combat intense de Carter avec ses appareils défectueux, il n'y avait eu aucun incidents, pas d'animaux bizarres ou d'esprits supérieurs, Daniel n'était pas mort, aucune bibliothèque ancienne amatrice de cerveaux, … bref une vraie promenade de santé pour l'équipe phare du SGC.

Ces missions étaient de loin les préférées de Jack O'Neill. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas leurs traditionnel jeu du chat et de la souris avec la mort, mais il devait avouer qu'il appréciait tout autant les petites balades tranquilles ! Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour deux jours de congé bien mérités après ces trois semaines de luttes intensives contre les Goa'ulds. Il en profiterait pour aller dans le Minnesota, a son chalet. Il inviterait comme à son habitude Carter. Et, en tant que bon second soucieuse du règlement, elle s'empresserait de refuser, prétextant une vague excuse. Il le savait, mais il adorait voir son petit sourire lorsqu'il l'invitait. Ce sourire qui répondait l'inverse de ses mots et qui trahissait bien malgré elle sa véritable envie.

Ce n'était pas grave, il pêcherait seul. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

A vrai dire, toute l'équipe était impatiente de ces quelques jours de congé. Teal'c, trop longtemps séparé de son fils, devait rentrer sur Chulak pour le voir. Quelqu'un de suffisamment entrainé pouvait d'ailleurs déceler quelques signes de réjouissement dans l'attitude de l'extraterrestre : un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, une blague Jaffa lancée à l'occasion, … Ces signes étaient d'autant insignifiants chez un humains qu'ils étaient rares chez Teal'c.

_Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Daniel qui posait le regard successivement sur sa montre et sur les soleils couchants de la planète, visiblement déconcerté par le décalage.

_Et bien Danny Boy, tout est relatif, ici il est 7h du soir. Chez Teal'c, sur Chulak il est…, fit nonchalamment Jack en faisant un signe du menton vers le Jaffa.

_4h terrienne, répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

_...4h du matin, sur Abydos il doit être plus ou moins midi je dirais. Sur…, continua Jack, visiblement amusé.

_Jack ! l'interrompit brutalement son ami agacé.

_Pour une fois que je dis quelque chose de sensé… poursuivi le militaire, prenant un air outragé.

L'archéologue, désespéré par l'attitude de son ami, se tourna en dernier recours vers Sam. Celle-ci le questionna du regard.

_L'heure Sam, pour l'amour du ciel ! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_Oh ! Sur Terre je suppose ? s'enquit cette dernière.

Daniel soupira longuement sous le sourire satisfait de Jack.

_Oui, sur Terre…

_Et bien, commença-t-elle en regardant sa montre, tout est relatif Daniel : actuellement il est 18h à Paris, 9h à Vancouver, 1h à Sydney, … émis Sam en prenant son ton le plus scientifique.

Passé la première réaction de surprise devant cette démonstration d'humour, Jack ne put retenir son éclat de rire devant la mine exaspérée de l'archéologue. Carter ne blaguait pas souvent, mais quand elle le faisait, c'était d'une manière magistrale.

_Y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! grommela Daniel de mauvaise humeur.

Sam échangea un sourire amusé avec son supérieur tandis que leur ami les distançait. Puis, sa nature compatissante reprit le dessus et elle rejoignit l'archéologue en quelques rapides enjambées.

_Désolée Daniel, il est midi à Cheyenne's Montain, dit-elle non sans une once d'espièglerie dans la voix.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard entendu en maugréant un vague merci entre ses dents. S'il tenait absolument à savoir l'heure c'était parce qu'il comptait, lui aussi, profiter de son week-end. Il était invité à une conférence portant sur ce que Jack aurait appelé un bibelot poussiéreux et extrêmement laid. A chacun son bonheur lui avait-il d'ailleurs rétorqué.

Sam se laissa de nouveau distancer pour se retrouver aux côtés de son supérieur.

_Vous êtes trop gentille avec lui.

_Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle, mais qui d'autre le serait à part moi ?

_Pas faux, lui concéda-t-il en souriant.

XxXxXx

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux kilomètre de la porte quand Sam, qui réfléchissaient sur les données récoltées plus tôt dans la journée fut prise d'un énorme doute. Avait-elle remis son matériel scientifique dans son sac ? Elle s'arrêta sur place, laissa tomber son bagage et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle commença à fouiller avec des gestes désordonnée, maudissant son étourderie. Car oui, elle avait oublié ses appareils de mesures, valant au bas mot plus de 10000$.

_Problème Carter ? demanda Jack, intrigué par le comportement soudain de son second.

Celle-ci leva un regard mi- embarrassé, mi- agacé. Elle soupira avant de répondre :

_J'ai oublié le matériel à la grotte… grommela-t-elle, peu fière d'elle.

_Vous voulez parler de la grotte qui se trouve à près de 7h de marche ? dit lentement le colonel, en accentuant la durée du voyage.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Jack se passa la main sur la nuque.

_Et je suppose qu'on ne peut pas « égarer » ce matériel ? se hasarda-t-il.

Sam pinça les lèvres en faisant non de la tête. Son supérieur soupira bruyamment. Ce ne serait donc pas aujourd'hui qu'il profiterait de ses congés.

_Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! Il fallait que vous vous en rendiez compte à deux kilomètre de la porte ! grogna-t-il sans pour autant être trop brusque.

Elle baissa la tête, désolée.

_Bon Teal'c, Daniel vous retournez sur Terre informer le général que Carter et moi repartons a la grotte. Cette planète est inhabitée mais inutile de tenter le diable, plus tôt on aura récupérer ces fichus appareils, mieux ce sera, déclara-t-il aux deux hommes qui attendaient les ordres.

Il était inutile de priver Daniel et Teal'c de congé, surtout qu'eux avait vraiment quelque chose d'important de prévu.

_Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée Jack ? On pourrait demander à une autre équipe d'aller les chercher.

_C'est nous qui les avons oubliés, c'est à nous d'aller les récupérer Daniel, s'interposa Sam.

_Etant donné qu'il faudra s'arrêter pour la nuit, nous serons de retour dans 24h si tout va bien, conclu le colonel.

_Bon voyage, faites quand même attention, leur souhaita l'archéologue en leur adressant un petit sourire engageant.

_Major Carter, colonel O'Neill, salua simplement le Jaffa avec un signe de tête respectueux.

Après lui avoir retourné la pareille, les deux militaires observèrent leurs amis s'éloigner. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, Jack se retourna vers son second qui leva un regard interrogateur sur lui.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a une petite trotte devant nous. En route major.

XxXxXx

Ils n'avaient parcouru qu'un demi de la distance qui les séparait de la grotte lorsque les soleils disparurent définitivement derrière l'horizon, laissant place à une lune bleue brillant dans le ciel. Ils établirent leur campement de fortune au milieu d'une clairière. Ils se rendirent compte que les sacs de couchages étaient dans le sac de Daniel, aussi ils allumèrent un feu et se collèrent le plus près possible des flammes orangée. La chaleur qui en irradiait leur faisait du bien, car sur cette planète les nuits étaient fraiches.

Ils n'avaient que peu parler durant la soirée. Se retrouver loin de chez eux une nouvelle journée ne les enchantaient pas particulièrement. De plus, la situation était toujours délicate lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Non pas qu'ils commettaient des enfreintes au règlement, ils ne perdaient jamais vraiment le contrôle de la situation. Mais parfois, un mot, un regard leur échappaient. Et ces gestes compliquaient tout. Après chaque rapprochement, après chaque lueur d'espoir d'avenir, il fallait qu'ils reviennent à la triste réalité qu'était la leur. S'effleurer pour mieux se séparer, faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Ils étaient conscients de se faire du mal et pourtant ils continuaient à s'attacher, comme s'ils étaient dépendant l'un de l'autre.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne s'avouaient jamais ces réflexions. Nier leurs sentiments, c'était encore ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

XxXxXx

Les lueurs de l'aube réveillèrent Jack qui se redressa en position assise en s'étirant longuement. Il bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour passer enfin une nuit dans son lit, sous les couvertures bien au chaud. Son regard se posa sur la femme allongée de l'autre côté du feu éteint depuis un moment déjà. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air un peu bougon elle lui apparaissait comme une petite fille qui aurait passé sa première nuit à la belle étoile. Un sourire tendre apparut sans qu'il s'en rende compte sur ses lèvres. Il n'osa pas la réveiller, aussi il rangea le peu de matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé hier. Il prit son temps, en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait d'elle-même.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Était-ce parce qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée après cette semaine éprouvante ou parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui que sa vigilance de soldat était, tout comme elle, profondément endormie ? D'ordinaire, tous les membres de l'armée ne dormait que d'une oreille et était debout en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mais ici, Sam ne se décidait visiblement pas à répondre à cette règle.

Profitant de ces instants trop rares, il l'observa. Il la détailla sans gêne des pieds à la tête. Il aurait pu admirer son visage, les formes de son corps, sa peau durant des heures sans se lasser.

Daniel et Teal'c pensaient-ils vraiment que c'était un hasard si les tours de garde se faisaient irrémédiablement dans le même ordre ? Pourquoi croyaient-ils que Jack montait la garde juste avant Sam, si ce n'était pour observer son visage endormi quelques minutes avant de la réveiller d'une douce pression sur l'épaule ? Il adorait voir ses paupières se soulever doucement pour finalement croiser son regard azur. Et à chaque fois, elle lui souriait gentiment. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien de plus beau que ce sourire encore ensommeillé qui le faisait s'assoupir des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Daniel et Teal'c n'étaient probablement pas au courant mais il y avait également une deuxième raison pour qu'il défende cet ordre si farouchement : il réveillait systématiquement Sam dix minutes en retard. Rien qu'il ne lui était interdit d'offrir : son temps.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres en se remémorant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un soir, alors qu'il venait de la réveiller. Ils étaient allés s'assoir côte à côte devant le feu, sous les étoiles.

__Pourquoi me réveillez-vous toujours en retard mon colonel ? questionna-t-elle en se perdant dans la contemplation des flammes._

_Il prit un air étonné et jeta un œil à sa montre._

__En retard ? Ah tient... Oui. Je crois que ma montre retarde, murmura-t-il innocemment._

__Réglez la dans ce cas. _

_Il balaya l'idée d'un geste de la main._

__C'est un vieux modèle, elle finit toujours par retarder. _

_Elle fit la moue, peu convaincue._

__Alors réveillez moi dix minutes en avance sur votre montre, contra-t-elle._

_Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire._

__Trop compliqué pour moi ça ! Vous me demander de vous réveiller a l'heure mais dix minutes en avances ? répliqua-t-il finalement en plissant les yeux._

_Elle ne put retenir son petit rire auquel il répondit par un sourire satisfait. La faire rire était sans doute une de ses occupations favorites._

_Avant qu'elle ne lui réplique autre chose, il se leva et se dirigea vers la tente en faisant mine d'être épuisé. Il se retourna quelques secondes pour l'admirer une dernière fois sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle souriait aux étoiles et il se complaisait à imaginer qu'il était la cause de ce sourire éblouissant. _

_Un dicton lui revint alors en mémoire :_

_Soit heureux un instant : cet instant est ta vie…

C'est ce moment que Sam choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Et, en sentant le regard taquin de son supérieur, elle fit ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : elle lui sourit doucement.

_Laissez-moi deviner, votre totem scout c'était marmotte ? dit-il tandis qu'elle se redressait.

Son sourire s'élargit plus encore, pour le bonheur de Jack.

_En réalité, si on compare le temps de repos des animaux, c'est le lion qui passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à se reposer pendant que les lionnes chassent. Un peu comme les humains en fin de compte, vous ne trouvez pas ? lui lança-t-elle de manière innocente.

Elle passa devant lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux et il décida de lui laisser la main pour cette fois.

XxXxXx

Le trajet qui les séparait de la grotte fut pénibles car sans prévenir, les nuages avait convergés vers eux et s'étaient soudain mis à déverser des torrents d'eau. Les deux militaires étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et pour ne rien arranger, ils devaient se battre contre le vent qui soufflait de face.

Lorsqu'ils crurent que leur situation ne pouvait être pire, ils distinguèrent des éclairs à l'horizon. C'était à croire que la nature voulait à tout prix les empêcher d'atteindre leur objectif... Et ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à sa colère, l'abri le plus proche étant justement la grotte. Le repli vers la porte n'était même pas envisageables, aussi, ils prirent sur eux et prièrent pour que l'orage ne les atteigne pas avant d'avoir trouvé refuge.

Le trajet dura plus de 4h. Le vent les avait affreusement ralentit et c'est exténués qu'ils se laissèrent glisser contre la paroi de la grotte. Juste à temps : l'orage grondait au-dessus de leur tête et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, éblouissant durant quelques secondes le paysage plongé dans un noir d'encre. Le tonnerre était tellement puissant qu'il faisait vibrer les murs qui les entouraient.

Ils échangèrent un regard épuisé en reprenant leur souffle.

_Sympa comme planète. Vous n'aviez pas dit que le climat était doux ?! fit remarquer acerbement Jack en enlevant sa veste trempée.

_Je ne suis pas météorologue, grommela-t-elle en s'ébouriffant les cheveux qui lui collaient à la figure.

Pour toute réponse, il soupira. La bonne humeur du matin avait vite disparue, tout comme le beau temps. Ils restèrent longtemps assis sans rien dire, chacun ruminant ses pensées. L'orage ne semblait pas se calmer.

En ayant assez de ne rien faire, Jack se leva, sortit sa lampe torche et s'enfonça de quelques mètre dans la grotte sous le regard indifférent de Sam.

Après quelques minutes un cri étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles.

_Carter ! J'ai trouvé vos foutus appareils !

Sam se redressa, avec cet orage elle avait complétement oublié le matériel qui était pourtant leur but d'origine. Elle rejoignit son supérieur et constata rapidement qu'ils étaient revenus pour rien : tous les appareils sans exception avait subi une avalanche de pierre et étaient inutilisables.

Elle soupira de frustration.

_Inutile de ramener ça au SGC, tout est explosé… grogna-t-elle en jetant négligemment une sorte de camera.

Jack resta interdit un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du major.

_Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez fait affronter une tornade et perdre un jour de congé pour rien ?! s'insurgea-t-il en sortant de sa torpeur.

Sam tiqua à la reproche à peine voilée de son supérieur.

_Ce n'est pas une tornade, c'est un orage, corrigea-t-elle sèchement en se relevant.

Ils se firent face, se défiant du regard. Il la surmontait d'une tête mais elle ne se laissait pas démonter.

_La belle affaire, tornade ou orage, on reste bloqué dans cette stupide grotte ! Le week-end tombe à l'eau, gronda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

_Excusez-moi j'oublie parfois à quel point vos week-end sont exceptionnels, pêcher quelle activité indispensable ! Surtout quand il n'y aucun poisson dans votre mare, fit-elle avec sarcasme

_Lac Carter ! Lac ! Et puis moi au moins j'ai une occupation ! Je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre au boulot ! cria-t-il en montant d'un ton.

L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus électrique au fur et à mesure que les pics s'enchainaient. La colère de l'un alimentait celle de l'autre et ils en vinrent rapidement à ne plus réfléchir à leurs paroles.

_Je suis une scientifique ! Je fais avancer le monde grâce à mes expériences ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence.

_Ah elle est belle l'excuse de la science ! Vous avez chaque fois une stupide expérience sous votre manche pour vous défiler n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il.

Affrontant toujours Jack du regard, elle songea qu'elle s'était engagée dans une bataille qui les dépassait tous les deux. Il n'était plus question de jour de congé ou de tornade, c'était devenu un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme.

_Et me défiler a quoi ?

Elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question, mais il était trop tard à présent.

_A la vie ! lui cria-t-il en perdant totalement le contrôle.

Elle resta coi quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard, erreur fatale. Jack ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

_Ecoutez Carter, commença-t-il d'un ton radoucit, je ne voulais pas dire …

Elle l'interrompit en levant une main devant elle. Un sourire amer apparut sur son visage et Jack s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé de la sorte.

_Vous pensez que je n'ai aucune vie en dehors de mon travail n'est-ce pas ? Que je n'ai pas d'amis ni de famille en dehors du SGC… Et vous avez totalement raison, absolument, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, mais vous savez pourquoi ? l'interpella-t-elle soudainement en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il accrocha une nouvelle fois son regard et se perdit dans l'océan qui y régnait. Il pouvait y lire de la peine et de la souffrance. Et cela l'affecta d'autant plus qu'il en était la cause.

Il fit doucement non de la tête.

Elle déglutit avant de répondre. Elle semblait être sur le point de craquer à tout instant.

_Parce que j'attends, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du militaire. A cet instant c'était lui qui voulait détourner les yeux pour ne plus voir la tristesse qu'il infligeait à celle qui partageait ses pensées jour et nuit.

_Et qui attendez-vous ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant la réponse.

_Vous le savez aussi bien que moi… souffla-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Voulait-il se l'entendre dire ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Cela aurait encore compliqué plus les choses.

_Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps… dit-il sur un ton coupable.

_J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, et si ce moment ne vient jamais j'aurais au moins vécu sans regrets. Sans la peur du « Et si ».

Un frisson le parcouru de tout son long, il ne sut dire s'il était la conséquence du froid ou des mots de Sam qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Ils se regardaient comme ils s'étaient regardés lors de l'épisode du champ de force. Cette mission qui avait vraiment tout changé, tout dévoilé. Cette mission qui les avait forcés à regarder les choses en face, à cesser de fuir leurs sentiments.

_Carter, je…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit du tonnerre qui retentit juste au-dessus de leur tête et quelques secondes plus tard, par ce qui ressemblait à un tremblement de terre. Le sol et les parois de la grotte commencèrent à vibrer. Les deux militaires se regardèrent un instant, paniqués. Le bruit devenait infernal, sous la secousse des morceau de roche se détachaient des parois et ricochaient sur les murs.

Sans plus réfléchir, Jack saisit sa coéquipière par le col de sa veste et la plaqua à terre sans ménagement. Sam laissa échapper un gémissement plus de surprise que de douleur quand son dos frappa le sol avec violence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver que son supérieur se jetait sur elle. En la recouvrant du mieux qu'il put, il faisait de son corps un bouclier contre la redoutable avalanche de roche.

Sam cria a son supérieur quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, tant il était concentré à rester conscient. Les secondes passaient comme des heures, le tremblement de terre semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et les pierres qui leur tombaient dessus étaient de plus en plus grosses et meurtrières.

A un moment, Sam sentit son coéquipier s'effondrer totalement sur elle, elle cria son nom en comprenant qu'il avait finalement succombé à une énième chute de pierre. Il gisait sur elle inconscient, tandis que le sol continuait à trembler.

Puis, un rocher se détacha de la voute du plafond et atteignit la tête de Sam, rendue vulnérable. Elle rejoignit immédiatement les ténèbres ou se trouvait déjà Jack tandis que le tremblement de terre continuait, impassible.

XxXxXx

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, la première sensation qui l'assaillit fut celle de la douleur atroce qui irradiait de tout son corps. Celui-ci lui envoyait sans cesse des messages d'alertes. Il n'osa pas bouger tant ses membres étaient douloureux. Il avait du mal à respirer, il suffoquait presque et chaque inspiration lui causait un mal de chien. Rien que le mouvement de sa cage thoracique devenait un supplice insupportable.

Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'un poids pesait sur son corps, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il trouva la force de relever la tête et les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'il vit l'étendue des dégâts du tremblement de terre. Les rochers s'étaient détachés du plafond pour recouvrir toute la grotte et en boucher l'entrée. Puis son regard rencontra le visage de Sam, toujours inconsciente.

Son cœur manqua un battement en notant le sang qui barbouillait son front. Il vit ensuite la blessure sur le haut de sa tête. Ses cheveux et la crasse environnante s'étaient mélangés à la plaie. Il s'acharna malgré la douleur insupportable à libérer sa main, coincée entre deux rochers. Il serra les dents et s'empêcha de crier quand il tira une dernière fois sur son bras pour le déloger.

Il approcha ensuite une main tremblante vers le visage de Sam. Il voulut essuyer la trace de sang sur sa joue mais ne fit que l'accentuer avec son propre sang. Le militaire s'obligea ensuite à calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Il secoua doucement sa coéquipière.

_Carter ! Réveillez-vous Carter ! Pour l'amour du ciel réveillez-vous! supplia-t-il.

Jack réitéra ses efforts mais Sam n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il laissa retomber sa tête dans le seul endroit qu'il lui était permis : le cou de sa coéquipière. Il resta un long moment ainsi, oscillant entre conscience et inconscience. Mais il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il risquait de ne plus se réveiller. Il connaissait la gravité de son état, sa difficulté à respirer résultait sans doute d'une perforation du poumon due à plusieurs côtes cassées. Sa jambe gauche était également brisée et il nota aussi une blessure à la tête. Autant dire que son état de santé n'était pas au beau fixe…

Pour ne pas tomber dans le coma, Jack décida de s'occuper et tenta tant bien que mal à déblayer les pierres qui l'emprisonnaient. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cet exercice était horrible, mais elle le tenait éveillé. Et c'était le principal.

Après une heure ou deux - il n'en avait aucune idée - Sam toussota avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle geignit doucement puis posa le regard sur son supérieur.

Elle semblait désorientée et le sourire bienveillant de Jack la rassura.

_Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_Bonjour… répondit-il, heureux de la voir en vie.

Elle lui adressa un semblant de sourire avant de tourner la tête comme elle pouvait et regarda les alentours.

_Ou sommes-nous mon colonel ?

_Vous ne vous rappelez plus ?

Elle refit face à son supérieur et secoua négativement la tête.

_Enfin… je me souviens de l'orage, du tremblement de terre mais je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici tous les deux…

_Aucune importance Carter… murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle prit ensuite le temps d'évaluer la situation. Leur position ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux au début, mais elle se rendait bien compte à présent de la gêne qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Puis elle observa Jack et son cœur se serra en entendant sa respiration irrégulière et difficile, elle vit également une plaie sanguinolente sur le côté de sa tête. Il était inutile d'être médecin pour savoir qu'il était mal en point.

Le regard de Jack suivait les yeux inquiets de sa coéquipière parcourant son corps.

_Carter, murmura-t-il sans pour autant réussir à accrocher son regard, Carter ! répéta-t-il plus durement, faisant immédiatement converger ses yeux vers lui.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il la coupa :

_Ça va aller.

Elle déglutit en acquiesçant doucement.

_Pour commencer, examinez-vous et faites un rapport de votre état, ordonna-t-il d'un ton militaire.

Sam ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son propre corps. L'adrénaline avait relégué les messages d'alerte au second plan en atténuant la douleur. Mais une fois calme, elle sentit son corps lui hurler sa détresse.

_Le bras gauche cassé et ma tête… j'ai tellement mal à la tête, gémit-elle.

_Ok, vous pouvez dégagez votre bras droit ?

Elle se tortilla un moment en grognant de douleur. Elle réussit après maints efforts à débloquer sa main des décombres.

_Bien… aidez-moi à nous dégager.

Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à déblayer les rochers qui les retenaient cloués au sol.

XxXxXx

Après quelques temps, le haut des corps et les têtes des militaires furent dégagés, leur permettant plus d'espace de mouvement.

Ils virent également l'étendus des dégâts, le bras de Sam avait une fracture ouverte, pas belle à voir. Durant les heures passées, elle avait également contracté quelques autres symptômes dus à son mal de tête. Elle ne supportait plus le bruit, comme si ses oreilles étaient devenues hypersensibles, elle perdait conscience aléatoirement. Jamais plus de quelques minutes mais ces crises étaient régulières et inquiétaient grandement Jack. Une fois également, elle avait eu du mal à s'exprimer et à faire une phrase correcte.

Quand a Jack, son état était toujours au point fixe, du mal à respirer. Il s'était récemment mis à cracher du sang et se sentait plus faible de minute en minute. Et malgré la proximité avec sa coéquipière, son corps se refroidissait affreusement.

Il était difficile de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus mal en point mais il ne faisait aucun doute que leur pronostic vital était engagée, pour l'un comme l'autre si les secours n'arrivaient pas bientôt.

_Mon colonel… gémit Sam en luttant contre le sommeil.

_Carter, ne vous endormez pas... On va bientôt venir nous chercher, alors tenez bon, répondit-il d'une voix lente.

_Le temps qu'ils mettent une mission de, elle s'arrêta un moment pour chercher ses mots, de sauvetage, finit-elle par soupirer.

Jack attendit la suite mais Sam semblait être passé à autre chose.

_Carter... vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Elle fit un effort intense pour se concentrer et réfléchir sur ce que ses symptômes impliquaient.

_Je crois que j'ai une commotion cérébrale sévère, mon colonel, souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Jack soupira.

_Ce qui implique ? osa-t-il tout de même demander.

_Que je ne tiendrai pas pour voir la cavalerie…

Il releva la tête et croisa le bleu de ses yeux. Il pouvait y lire qu'elle était exténuée, découragée, désespérée.

_Je vous interdit de dire ça Carter.

Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

_Ma perte de mémoire, mon… super… hypersensibilité au bruit et à la lumière, ma difficulté à m'exprimer, tout s'explique par un … un hématome extradural, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il songea qu'aucune de ses blessure ne le faisaient souffrir autant que de voir Sam devoir se concentrer comme jamais pour aligner des mots les uns à la suite des autres.

_Tenez bon Carter, c'est un ordre, lui intima-t-il durement.

Il posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit doucement. Il refusait d'envisager l'idée même qu'elle puisse succomber dans ses bras. Il ne la verrait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, pas contre lui.

Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais agir. Alors il continua à déblayer les rocher qui encombraient ses jambes. En s'occupant, il ne pensait plus à leur situation désespérée, il ne voyait plus le spectre de la mort rôder autour d'eux, à se demander lequel d'entre eux il prendrait le premier.

XxXxXx

Après un court moment la fatigue et le désespoir envahirent tout d'un coup le corps de Jack, il n'avait plus aucune énergie. Plus la force ni même l'envie de faire quoique ce soit. Alors il se laissa retomber et posa sa tête dans le cou de Sam qui ferma les yeux. A quoi bon lutter alors qu'il ne saurait quand même pas bouger et que la grotte était bouchée. Pourquoi s'acharner à combattre l'inévitable ?

Ils allaient mourir, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La faucheuse était à leurs côtés, et il l'imaginait sourire de satisfaction. Grand bien lui fasse. Lui, il baissait les bras.

De ses lèvres, il sentait battre lentement le pouls de sa coéquipière et il songea que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais senti. Comme une berceuse, la régularité du rythme de Sam endormit l'esprit du militaire.

Plus aucune chose ne comptait à cet instant. Il allait mourir contre la femme qu'il aimait. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'était fermer les yeux avant qu'il sente la vie de Sam s'échapper, fermer les yeux tout en était bercé par son pouls. Fermer les yeux avant elle.

Il était égoïste, il en était conscient, mais avec un peu de chance elle s'était également endormie.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber dans la douce inconscience, une voix le rappela durement à la réalité. Il sortit malgré lui de sa torpeur apaisante.

_Mon colonel ! Ne vous endormez pas je vous en prie ! sanglota Sam qui s'imaginait déjà le pire.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque son supérieur bougea légèrement la tête et qu'elle sentit son souffle irrégulier contre sa peau.

_Humm... pas moyen de mourir en paix ici, marmonna-t-il.

_Mon colonel ! Je me suis souvenue que j'avais de la trétonine dans… dans mon sac, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Le militaire souleva vivement la tête, conscient de la valeur de cette révélation. La dépression et le découragement qui l'avaient submergé un peu plus tôt s'évanouirent, en même temps que l'idée de la mort rôdant. Il nota combien il était facile en fin de compte de prendre ou de perdre espoir. Une parole, un geste, un sourire et tout pouvait changer.

_Ou est-il ? demanda-t-il.

La trétonine, qu'elle gardait probablement pour Teal'c au cas où il viendrait à en manquer, pourrait soigner leurs blessures. Certes ils n'iraient pas casser du Goa'uld de suite mais elle leur permettrait au moins de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

_A une condition… soupira l'astrophysicienne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Carter pour l'amour du ciel !

_Vous allez chercher le sac et vous utilisez la… la trétonine pour vous… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le cœur de Jack se serra, une seule dose de substance magique… En d'autre terme, elle lui demandait de vivre et de la laisser mourir.

_Hors de question Carter. Vous savez très bien que vous en avez besoin.

_Je tiendrai.

Jack déglutit, elle mentait. Il le savait et elle savait qu'il savait.

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir avant d'acquiescer.

_Promis ? demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de susurrer sa promesse.

Elle lui indiqua ensuite le sac, qui, heureusement ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il redoubla d'efforts pour dégager ses jambes et se servit de ses ultimes forces pour faire valser ces satanés rochers loin d'eux. Il banda une énième fois ses muscles et souleva la dernière pierre qui le retenait prisonnier. Il avait craché ses poumons durant toute l'opération, du sang s'écoulait en permanence de sa bouche à présent, tachant encore plus son T-shirt.

Soucieux du bien-être de Sam, il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser sur les genoux sans trop la heurter. Mais sa jambe gauche était cassée, aussi il retomba piteusement sur le côté en grognant de douleur.

_Mon colonel… gémit Sam.

Il fut pris d'une vive quinte de toux mais continua malgré tout à se redresser. Le sac, la trétonine, la vie. Il se répétait ses mots en boucle dans sa tête. Avoir un objectif était surement la plus grande source de force au monde. L'espoir surpassait toute la douleur, quelle qu'elle soit.

Rien n'est plus puissant qu'une idée. Qui avait dit ça encore ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il demanderait à Daniel à l'occasion…

Centimètre après centimètre, il atteignit le sac et le dégagea de sous les décombres en grognant. Le dernier des efforts à fournir, il devait y arriver. Le sac, la trétonine, la vie.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de triomphe lorsqu'il l'eut enfin en main. Il l'ouvrit avec des gestes désordonnés et précipités. Il trouva d'abord une bouteille d'eau et but une longue gorgée, content de se débarrasser de cet entêtant gout de sang.

_Carter, haleta-t-il, j'ai votre sac !

L'ivresse de sa réussite s'évanouit n'entendant aucune réponse. Il déglutit, effrayé. Elle n'avait quand même pas pu le quitter pendant son absence, elle n'avait pas le droit. Jack réitéra son appel, de l'angoisse dans la voix. Puis une petite voix chevrotante monta du fond de la grotte :

_Prenez le produit dans la poche de … de droite je crois…

Il souffla de soulagement, il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu. Et lui aussi.

Il obéit à Sam et trouva deux seringues dans la poche. Il ne tenta même pas de dissimuler le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

_Carter ! Il y a deux seringues ! dit-il plein d'espoir.

_Mon colonel… il y en a une qui contient un simple somnifère, dit Sam en sanglotant, triste d'anéantir cette bouffée d'espoir.

Jack ferma les yeux, il aurait tellement souhaité… La détresse de leur situation le frappa de plein fouet. L'un des deux allait mourir. Leurs états ne pouvaient laisser le moindre doute sur leurs avenirs.

Il se surprit à reprocher au SGC leur lenteur. Que faisaient-ils donc ? Ils avaient atteint la grotte, étaient restés inconscient et avaient attendus des heures durant. Ils auraient déjà dû être la ! On n'abandonne personne au SGC ! Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue en repensant à toute la douleur que lui et Sam enduraient depuis un petit moment déjà. L'un d'eux allait mourir, laissant l'autre seul pour toujours. Il fallait que cela tombe sur eux, eux qui n'avaient connu que des catastrophes dans leurs existences. Eux qui s'aimaient sans pouvoir se l'avouer. La vie était tellement injuste ! Comme si les empêcher de vivre leur amour ne lui suffisait plus, il fallait qu'elle les sépare à jamais.

_Daniel, Tea'lc, n'importe qui… par pitié, supplia-t-il silencieusement.

Il se reprit rapidement, inspirant un grand coup, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Uns seule dose de trétonine ? Aucune importance, il revenait à son premier plan. Ca ne changeait rien.

Il prit les deux produits et la bouteille d'eau pour revenir difficilement vers sa coéquipière qui avait essayé de le rejoindre. Même mortellement blessée, Sam voulait agir, pas subir. Il la reconnaissait bien là.

_Ça vous apporte quoi exactement d'avoir fait 50 centimètre ? lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

_Ça vous soulage de 50 centimètre, répliqua-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais savoir que Jack allait vivre la rendait heureuse et cette idée atténuait la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait. Elle le voyait, barbouillé de sang, exténué et affaiblis et son cœur se souleva, elle détestait le voir ainsi, diminué comme jamais. Mais dans ses actions, elle pouvait également voir toute l'ampleur de sa détermination, de sa volonté. Et c'était précisément cela qu'elle aimait chez lui, cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle qui défiait la mort et le destin.

Elle passa sa main valide sur sa joue. Elle lui offrit un sourire bienveillant et l'embrassa timidement sur la joue.

_Lequel est le somnifère? demanda doucement Jack.

Sam se concentra et lui désigna une des deux seringues. Il la décapsula et jeta un regard triste à sa coéquipière.

_Mon colonel… J'aimerais que vous sachiez que… commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta lorsque Jack roula tant bien que mal sur elle et retrouvait la position qu'il avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt.

_Je sais Carter, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il la sentit trembler sous lui.

_Dites a Cassandra que je suis désolée… sanglota-t-elle.

Jack ferma les yeux, savourant ses derniers instants de proximités. Il inspira doucement, le nez dans les cheveux de son second. Son odeur lui donna le courage qu'il lui fallait pour mettre son plan à exécution.

_Vous lui direz plutôt de ma part… murmura-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à Sam, la main qui tenait la seringue descendit sans trembler vers la cuisse de l'astrophysicienne. Il abaissa rapidement le piston, répandant le somnifère dans le corps de Sam.

En sentant l'aiguille pénétrer sa peau, Sam laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle avait compris trop tard. Quelle idiote !

Elle voulut échapper à son emprise et se débattit avec une force nouvelle.

_Arrêtez ! Mon colonel ne faites pas ça ! sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

Mais Jack tenait bon et maintenant sa coéquipière au sol en se forçant à ne pas céder à ses lamentations. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin ses assauts diminuer, il se redressa un peu. Il pouvait voir que le somnifère commençait à agir : Sam luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, elle secouait vivement la tête en cherchant à ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, il lui avait promis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule.

Il décapsula alors la seconde seringue, celle avec la trétonine, celle synonyme de vie.

Au moment où il voulut abattre une seconde fois la main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, celle-ci lui retint vivement le poignet. Il se demanda comment quelqu'un déjà diminué physiquement, sous somnifère pouvait avoir tant de force, puis il se rappela que cette femme s'appelait Samantha Carter.

_Ne fais pas ça... Jack, murmura-t-elle.

Elle fit un effort pour garder les yeux rivé sur les siens. Son regard exprimait toute sa détermination, son courage. Et son amour.

_Je suis désolé Sam, je ne veux pas que tu me voies mourir, lui répondit-il doucement.

_Laisse-moi m'endormir et prend cette seringue alors, tu m'as promis Jack… lui intima-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Je préférais mourir plutôt que de te perdre, je te l'ai déjà dit…

Sam secoua négativement la tête, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Le cœur de Jack se serra à cette vision. Il déglutit en reprenant son mouvement interrompu.

Mais Sam résistait toujours, repoussant sa main encore et toujours en sanglotant.

_Non ! Jack, arrête ! S'il te plait…hoqueta-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

Celui-ci ne pouvait plus retenir ses propres larmes et c'est en laissant libre cours à son chagrin qu'il s'allongea sur le corps de Sam. De son autre main il caressa affectueusement la joue inondée de larmes de la femme avec laquelle il luttait toujours.

Et aussi tendrement qu'il le put, il approcha son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, où se mêlaient leurs larmes synonyme de leur déchirement intérieur. Un simple baiser, tendre et passionnel ou il lui criait tout son amour. Un simple baiser qui retraçait toute leur histoire, leur passion. Un simple baiser ou toute sa détresse transparaissait, mais aussi tous les espoirs qu'il fondait en elle.

Un simple baiser ou il lui offrait sa vie.

Il ne sut si c'était leur étreinte ou le somnifère mais la main de Sam se desserra lentement. Et sans mettre fin à leur union, il finit son mouvement et injecta la trétonine dans le corps de Sam.

Elle gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la piqure mais il continua à l'embrasser durant toute l'opération, puis il détacha à regret ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne dormait toujours pas, ses yeux azurs croisèrent les siens, une ultime fois. Elle lui transmit par cet échange tous ses sentiments et Jack fut soulagé de la savoir en vie, son regard était comme une promesse de vie. La plus belle des promesses.

Il logea sa tête dans son cou et avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il lui murmura doucement, au creux de son oreille :

_Ne m'attends plus.

XxXxXx

Lorsque Samantha Carter ouvrit les yeux, elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à la lumière environnante. Ses sens revinrent progressivement, elle entendit des bourdonnements lointains, qui s'accroissaient au fil des secondes. Puis l'odeur de médicament et de désinfectant lui montèrent a la tête.

Une fois que la brume de son esprit se fut à peu près dissipée, elle chercha à savoir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'elle était de retour au SGC, dans un lit de l'infirmerie. A la maison, en vie.

Elle aperçut Daniel, en pleine conversation avec le médecin. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et son visage s'illumina. Il interrompit sa phrase et se précipita à son chevet, précédé par le médecin.

_Sam ! Dieu merci tu es réveillée ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, soucieux de ne pas la blesser.

_Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en la libérant.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais fut consternée en constatant qu'elle ignorait ce qui l'avait amené ici. Elle fronça les sourcils, fouillant les moindres recoins de sa mémoire à la recherche des souvenirs perdus.

Elle abandonna et secoua négativement la tête en soupirant. Daniel lui fit un sourire compatissant et commença le récit de leur dernière mission.

_...Nous vous avons donc laissé seuls et sommes rentrés à la base. Le lendemain, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelle, le général Hammond a donc mis sur pieds une équipe de secours. Mais une fois sur la planète, on n'a pas pu venir vous chercher de suite car la météo était catastrophique. Il y avait un gigantesque orage et le vent était monstrueux, impossible de bouger. On a donc dû attendre plus d'une demi-journée avant même d'envisager le sauvetage,… dit l'archéologue d'une même voix.

L'orage, le tremblement de terre, la chute de pierre… la grotte bouchée, leurs blessures... la trétonine…la mort

_Puis, nous sommes arrivés à la grotte qui était ensevelie. On a ouvert un passage et nous vous avons trouvé, toi et Jack inconscients.

_Jack ! cria Sam en se redressant brutalement.

Le récit de son ami avait été comme un électrochoc, tous ses souvenirs étaient réapparut d'un coup, tous les détails de leurs conversation, tous leurs mouvements, … L'image de son supérieur tomber sur elle, dans un derniers effort la fit paniquer. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, dans l'angoisse de ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Daniel ! Ou est-il ? demanda vivement l'astrophysicienne en jetant un regard paniqué aux alentours.

Il mit doucement une main sur l'épaule de son amie et la recoucha avec précaution.

_Ecoute Sam, commença-t-il.

Les larmes menacèrent de nouveau de tomber de ses yeux azurs, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laisser seule. Pas comme ça, pas à cause d'elle.

_Jack était vraiment mal en point quand on l'a retrouvé…

_Mais il était vivant ? s'enquit-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Daniel acquiesça.

_On l'a ramené ici, et il a dû subir deux lourdes opérations. On n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte… continua-t-il sous le regard sans cesse plus fiévreux de Sam.

_Il est vivant… murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Son ami sourit gentiment en saisissant le rideau à la droite du lit, qui isolait les patients les uns des autres. D'un coup sec, il dévoila le colonel Jack O'Neill, allongé inconscient. Il respirait par aide artificielle et n'avait certes pas l'air en forme, mais il était vivant.

_Vous savez comment il est, s'il a décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne l'en empêchera, rit doucement Daniel. Et de vous et moi, je pense qu'il décidé de revoir votre sourire, murmura-t-il de manière taquine.

Les yeux azurs de Sam brillaient et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire magnifique.

Il avait fait le bon choix finalement, comme toujours. Il avait été capable de les sauver, tous les deux.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait vraiment cru le perdre cette fois. Mais il lui avait encore démontré à quel point elle pouvait se tromper.

XxXxXx

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que Jack O'Neill vit était le sourire radieux de Sam. Il s'était battu pour cet instant, des heures durant. C'était ce sourire qui l'avait fait tenir, contre toute attente. C'était pour cette expression qu'il s'était dressé face à la mort. Il lui fallut un moment pour détacher son attention de la femme en face de lui.

Il enleva le masque à oxygène de son visage avec une moue boudeuse, il détestait ces machins. Puis il remarqua que Sam n'était pas la seule a ses côté, Teal'c et Daniel était là aussi. Mais évidemment c'était son second qu'il avait d'abord vu… Quelle ironie tout de même, lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à la réveiller en mission, pour voir son visage s'illuminer, voilà que les rôles étaient inversés.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous là, à nouveau réunis. SG-1 au complet.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles en vigueur lors de ce genre d'incident. Sam et Jack retrouvèrent un semblant de normalité dans tout ce tourbillon d'émotion qui les avait envahis les heures précédente. Se retrouver avec leurs amis pour célébrer leur survie, recevoir les félicitations du général, … tout ça les ramena a la réalité et à la vraie nature de leur relation. L'ivresse de la vie retrouvée s'était envolée, laissant place au vide qui les séparait de nouveau.

Ils devaient revenir les pieds sur terre. À présent qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient plus en danger de mort, la vie reprenait son cours. Ils étaient deux militaires, soumis au règlement de l'USAir Force.

Daniel et Teal'c les laissèrent rapidement seuls.

Un silence gêné flotta entre eux deux, seulement brisé par le bruit des machines médicales. Voilà, retour au statuquo. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

_Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda finalement Sam.

Jack plongea son intense regard brun dans celui du major.

_Absolument pas, murmura-t-il d'un ton assuré.

Sam baissa les yeux, partagée entre la déception et le soulagement. Elle recroisa son regard et lui sourit.

_Bien, murmura-t-elle, très bien.

Elle se leva aussi souplement que son bras en écharpe lui permit et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Avant de tourner la poignée, elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois Jack comme elle l'avait regardé dans la grotte alors qu'il lui offrait sa vie.

_Remettez-vous vite sur pieds, on vous attend.

Puis elle disparut, laissant le militaire seul.

Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il avait oublié ? Probablement pas. Mais qu'importe, comme ça ils n'auraient pas à se justifier, ils n'auraient à affronter de nouveau ces événements, pas de discussion embarrassantes. Rien, à part retrouver leurs attitudes habituelles.

Bien sûr, ils n'oublieraient jamais ce qu'ils s'était passé dans la grotte, comme ils n'avaient jamais oubliés leurs précédentes aventures. Mais d'un commun accord, plus jamais ils n'en feraient référence.

Faire un pas en avant et deux en arrière, c'était le résumé de leur relation. Depuis toujours et à jamais.

Une autre aventure à mettre sous clé et à ne plus jamais ouvrir, une de plus.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Voilà, ce serait vraiment sympa de laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
